Painting
by GollygoshGolightly
Summary: Summary: Kai, Ray, Tyson and Max paint Max’s bedroom! Need I say more?


Another one-shot!

Summary: Kai, Ray, Tyson and Max paint Max's bedroom! Need I say more?

Note: What happens in this fanfic is basically what happened at my friend's house. I just had to write it in beyblade form :D

Enjoy!

- - - - -

Kai, Ray and Tyson entered the beyblade shop that Mr Tate owned and walked up to the counter. "Hey, Mr Tate!" Tyson shouted.

"Hey, boys," he greeted. "Max is upstairs, go on up!"

"Thanks!" Ray and Tyson said. Kai stayed silent but nodded his head to say thanks.

They headed upstairs and walked into the kitchen first. There was a counter with a microwave, a coffee machine and a bread bin on top. There was a cooker, dishwasher and washing machine next to each other on the other side of the room. There was a table with four chairs round it. There was a sofa and TV nearby.

On the left, on the other side of the room was Max's bedroom. The door was open and they could see Max rushing around putting a sheet over all of his belongings. Some boxes were placed by the sofa or on it.

They entered the bedroom and could see the outline of Max's bed, which was covered over with a sheet, in the middle of the room so not to touch the soon to be walls.

"Hey, guys!" Max greeted as he sorted out the paints. Certain paints would go on certain walls.

"Hey, Max," Ray and Tyson said in unison. Again Kai stayed silent.

"OK, we're each going to do a wall!" Max told them. "Ray you can do the wall with the door with these colour paints." He picked up three paint pots. "I want green here and pink here." He pointed to where he wanted the paints.

"Pink?" Kai asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah! This pink caught my eye so I had to have it." Max held the paint pot up but put it down again when it got to heavy. Kai sighed. "Kai I want you to do this wall!"

Max went over to the wall that was adjacent right to the door wall. "I want you to paint this bit red--" He pointed to the left. "--This bit white--" He pointed to the middle. "--and this bit blue!" He pointed to the right. Red, white and blue colours were for the American flag.

"And Tyson I want you to do this wall!" Max walked over to the wall that was adjacent to the wall Kai was doing. Ray had already gotten started and Tyson was just dipping the paint in the pot. "I want you to paint a BIG TARDIS for me!"

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "OK, are there any lines?"

"Loads." Max showed Tyson where he had to paint and what colours to use and then he got started.

"Max this paint smells really bad!" Tyson exclaimed, moving the paint brush out in front of him and moving further away from the paint pot. Tyson had just started painting with the blue paint.

"I know, you get used to it," Max said, carefully painting the purple paint for Draciel's head.

Ray and Kai heard Tyson exclaim and then choke. Ray laughed but Kai only smirked and went back to painting. He knew what Tyson meant. The paint he had smelled so bad that he had to keep holding his breathe.

"I've gone really light headed," Ray said.

"It's the paint fumes," Max almost screamed. "They make you hyper!"

"Oh dear," Tyson said.

After about ten minutes of painting and listening to Max babble about his mum coming to Japan, Ray had gotten to the part under a shelf that he had to paint. He knelt down and started painting. Once finished he stood, completely forgetting about the shelf. Kai had just turned around to put more paint on his brush when he saw Ray smack his head on the shelf. Kai couldn't help but laugh when he saw. He burst out laughing until his sides were hurting.

He finally recovered and looked at the other three. Ray was rubbing his head and chuckling. Max and Tyson were looking at Kai with raised eyebrows.

"Wow, Kai you actually laughed!" Tyson exclaimed. "What was so funny anyway?"

Kai was sent into a fit of laughter again but managed to squeak out, "Ray hit his head and it was just funny the way he rebounded!"

"OK, Kai, I think the fumes have gone to your head!" Max said.

They all went back to painting their wall with Kai randomly chuckling. Max was standing on the bed now so he could reach higher up the wall.

Because Max was reaching so high he lost his balance and shouted, "Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhaiiiiiii!"

Tyson, Ray and Kai whipped their heads round and saw Max just getting his balance back. "I was supposes to say 'ah, I'm falling!' not 'ssssssssshhhhhhhhhaiiiiiii'."

Tyson and Ray burst out laughing while Kai chuckled again. They painted for the rest of the day, laughing every now and then or swearing when they made a mistake. The painting went on for two days as there was a lot to cover.

Let's just say those fumes were not going to leave their systems soon.

- - - - -

Another fanfic done! Kai was a bit OOC but that actually happened with my friend. It was hilarious but then it happened to me. :D

Please review!


End file.
